<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break my baby by littlediable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696230">Break my baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable'>littlediable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom Sam Winchester, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam isn’t the most patient one, when the reader teases him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break my baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by a follower, find me on Tumblr little-diable</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His veins were shining through his slightly tanned skin, pulsing with every move of his, tugging on the ropes that kept him tied to their bedpost. Sam was completely naked, every inch of his skin exposed to her (y/e/c) eyes, a few moles and freckles were dancing on his skin, accentuating the tall man’s handsome appearance.</p><p>“Be good Sammy, you know the rules”, (y/n) chuckled, she was straddling his waist, hands wandering across her naked chest, tugging on her nipples, dramatically sighing. He wasn’t allowed to touch her, wasn’t allowed to touch himself, pathetically throbbing for his girlfriend. She was curious to see how far she could take it, how he’d react to her one woman show, to see if he’d cum without ever being touched.</p><p>(Y/n) scratched her hands down his chest, combing through his happy trail, length twitching with every touch of hers, praying that she’d finally give in and ride him. “Mhm, you’re perfect”, (y/n) praised him, high on the dominant feeling that overtook her senses, she loved to take control every now and then, a healthy diversification from being Sam’s toy, the one he’d wreck for hours on end.</p><p>“(Y/n)”, he breathed out her name, the strength of his voice fading with every word he spoke, he squeezed his eyes shut, deeply inhaling, doubting that he’d live through the following hours. She rose from his waist and made her way down to his crotch, placed right on top of his length, rubbing her folds against the velvety skin, “oh god”, Sam’s head fell back against the pillow, lips parted.</p><p>Her chuckle echoed through the room, “no, not yet Sammy”, she placed herself on top of his right thigh, hands wandering to his hips. Slowly she began to grind her centre against his thigh, working on herself, eyes not letting go of his features, admiring the small drops of sweat that pooled on his forehead, brown hair sticking to his skin, he looked more handsome than ever.</p><p>The sight urged her on, made (y/n) pick up her pace, clit brushing against his toned skin, moaning his name. Tingles were shooting up her spine, it felt as if her whole body was on fire, putting on a show for his darkening eyes. Sam kept on clenching and unclenching his jaw, trying to loosen the knot, fuck, he couldn’t take it much longer, couldn’t let (y/n) play this game with him.</p><p>Just as she was about to cum, arousal coating his thigh, sticking to his skin, Sam managed to snap the rope in half, muscles flexing as he flipped them around and pinned (y/n) to the mattress. Her wide eyes followed Sam as he rose from the bed, searching through his bedside drawer, “you think playing games is fun? You like teasing me, don’t you?”, he rasped out, eyes finding hers as he finally found the silvery package he was searching for.</p><p>A few whimpers made it past her lips, perfectly falling back into her role of his submissive girlfriend, the body he could do almost everything to. “Sam”, (y/n) moaned his name, her clit was throbbing, begging for its release. Sam ripped the package open with his teeth, eyes not leaving hers, rolling the fabric down his length, nestling between her thighs.</p><p>“Tell me the rule”, he mocked her, tip teasing her entrance, dipping in and out of her wetness, not thrusting into her heat just yet. “I-”, a confused sigh spilled from her lips, “I won’t cum without asking you”, a satisfied smirk tugged on his lips, finally pounding into her tight heat, giving (y/n) a few seconds to adjust, wrapped around his impressive size.</p><p>Sam had his hands placed on either side of her head, nails clawed into the sheets, clenching and unclenching his fist. “Okay”, (y/n) breathed out, no matter how furious or how aroused he’d be, Sam would always give her enough time to feel as comfortable as possible, not ever wanting to hurt her. He was set on an easy pace, enough to make her toes curl, enough to pull her into the clashing waves of arousal, just enough to make her squeeze her eyes shut.</p><p>His deep growl echoed through their four walls, Sam couldn’t control himself much longer, hips snapping against hers, she could feel him brush against her abdominal wall, deep inside of her, reaching spots only he could tease. “Oh god”, (y/n) pulled her tall boyfriend down for a kiss, sobbing against his lips, she already struggled with holding off her orgasm.</p><p>“You’re doing so well”, he praised her, lips battling for victory, hips meeting hers, obsessed with the way she felt around his member, high on her taste, her scent and the feeling of her soft skin against his. “Sammy”, she tried to find the right words, tried to put a functional sentence together, but nothing besides a small “please”, left her lips.</p><p>Sam raised his eyebrows, “please what baby?”, he didn’t stop his thrusting, tip nudging against the spots that would throw her over the edge any moment, if she’d be allowed to let go. She pouted her lips, tears of frustration were welling up in her eyes, frustrated about her incompetence of voicing out her thoughts, frustrated about Sam’s teasing.</p><p>(Y/n) moaned his name, with one last thrust he had pushed her over the edge, inferno of emotions overcoming her, wrecking her with its force and brightness. “Did you just cum?”, Sam froze, dark eyes staring down on her, clicking his tongue as a small “sorry” left her. He pulled out of her, length standing proud and tall, “onto your knees baby”.</p><p>She scrambled off the bed, quivering legs getting tangled in the covers, falling against his broad chest, “careful there”. (Y/n) sunk to her knees, lips parted, inviting his size into her hot mouth, tongue pressed against the underside of his shaft, instantly gagging, he was way too big. He couldn’t stop his sly smirk from spreading, hands combing through her greasy (y/h/c) hair, “relax baby”, his soft voice made her slacken her jaw.</p><p>The more she calmed herself down the more of him she could take, swallowing around him, tip disappearing down her throat. “Fuck, I’m almost there”, Sam panted, teeth pressed against each other, head rolling back, growling through his orgasm, releasing himself into her mouth. (Y/n) swallowed all of him, not letting one drop go to waste, glassy eyes finding his twinkling ones.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>